An increasing number of consumers prefer to reduce the visibility of set top boxes. In response, an effort to eliminate set top boxes from view has been undertaken which includes the development of set back boxes. These set back boxes perform the traditional functions of a set top box, but are generally hidden from the field of view.
In one configuration the set back boxes are designed to be supported by and hung by one of its functioning cables that connect to the back a display device.
Even though set back boxes have been configured to have minimal size and to not take up much surface area or volume in entertainment centers, such set back boxes are believed to generate strain on the cables. This strain was unexpected, because cables and the set back box housings are robust objects and the set back boxes are generally designed to be small.
It should also be noted that even though electronic devices such as set top boxes and the like need to become smaller, these devices are still expected to receive signals from service providers such as cable and satellite providers and these devices are expected to able to receive signals transmitted through in-home networks. In short, there is a demand to augment the receiving circuitry capability and functionality of set top boxes even though these devices are expected to be smaller and hidden from view.
Traditionally, much signal receiving circuitry would be included in a television; however, now set top boxes are expected to have such receiving circuitry.
Furthermore, while the size and volume of electronics have shrunk, their functionality has not, and, in fact, their functionality may be increasing with the need to interoperate on multiple networks simultaneously.
Set top boxes typically connect to a plurality of wires or coaxial cables, which can or need to be long. FIGS. 1A and 1B show views of a set top box 1 according the prior art, wherein FIG. 1B is a rear view of a set top box showing the various input and output connectors which can each receive or connect to cables. The set top box 1 is a conventional set top box which can be 25 mm high and have a single printed circuit board which can, for example, be 95 mm×85 mm and which can support the various functionalities associated with the connectors shown in FIG. 1B. The wires that connect to set top box 1 in FIG. 1B can become an eye-sore. Some have mounted set top boxes inside walls to hide the boxes from view; however, this is cumbersome and may not be encouraged in some households. Some have attached the set back boxes to the backs of displays; however, this approach places displays at risk of damage, because robust adhesive used to facilitate proper mounting can spall the mounting surfaces. Alternatively, keyhole slots placed in the bottom of the set top box for mounting with screws to the walls or displays have been considered; however, additional safeguards in the set top boxes are then need to protect the circuit board from possible short circuits.
The inventive arrangements taught herein address the above-mentioned shortcomings of set top boxes and set back boxes.